


能否在破晓之际呼唤我的姓名

by Aristeria_T



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristeria_T/pseuds/Aristeria_T
Summary: - 爱梅特赛尔克×私设那个人（BG）- 刀，混杂个人理解
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	能否在破晓之际呼唤我的姓名

清晨的时候，露水悬挂在嫩绿的叶尖，街边的灯火开始一一熄灭。天色未亮，但亚马乌罗提正在苏醒。首都的街道与高塔仿佛在等待着时机一般，开始缓缓漫步于深夜与破晓之间。

有晚风微微拂过，撩过那人的兜帽边缘，吹得公园的青草摇曳滴落了满地晶莹的微光。爱梅特塞尔克就这么望着卷缩在草地中央的人，那个即使不用揭开面具和兜帽他都能永远认出的人。

帽沿的缝隙中有一缕银白色的发丝贴着她的脸颊探出头，爱梅特塞尔克想伸手去替主人将那调皮的发藏回去，犹豫片刻后却又不想惊动熟睡的那人。他的手有些尴尬的悬在空中，微凉的指尖似乎缠绕上了她的气息，混合着晨间独有的轻薄雾气，如此柔软绵长仿佛能持续直到破晓降临。

“啊，我就说怎么会有人半夜躺在人民行政局外头的花园里。” 希斯拉德的声音倏然从爱梅特塞尔克的身后响起，带着白色面具的友人笑嘻嘻地背过手，走到了那人的身边弯着腰低头看。“她终于舍得回来了。这次又去了什么地方呢？”

爱梅特塞尔克耸了耸肩，红色面具遮掩下的眉挑了一下：“流浪够了，自然就回来了。”

无视好友凉飕飕的话，希斯拉德转了转藏在袖口里的手，以太环绕在他的指尖最终凝聚成形。布料在空气中飞扬，拨开了稀薄的晨雾，他把那件凭空出现的灰毯子悄悄盖在了那人身上。

“别这么说，我知道你还是挺想念的。”

地平线的一端逐渐泛起淡雅的橘，浸染在布满油墨的天色中，缓缓如浪潮侵蚀黑夜。爱梅特塞尔克现在能将好友的脸庞看得更仔细了，尤其是对方那透过洁白面具传递而出的揶揄目光。

爱梅特塞尔不耐烦地眯起双眼，瞪回去。

“好了，尊敬的爱梅特塞尔克阁下，我必须前往造物局了。” 希斯拉德难掩自己染着笑意的嘴角，故意拍了拍自己沾上露水的黑袍子后说道。

爱梅特塞尔克别开眼神哼了一声做为回应。天色还未亮到能让人拥有自己的影子，希斯拉德渐行渐远的脚步声伴随着他最后落下的顽皮话语：

“要好好享受这个清晨啊，等你正式上任后可就没有这种悠闲时间了。”

言语如受重力影响的石榴果，跌落在地上滚到爱梅特塞尔克的脚边。卷缩在草地上的那人还在睡得香甜，希斯拉德则在爱梅特塞尔克彻底发怒前便消失在了空无一人的街角。

只有两人的人民行政局门口，光阴的流沙放肆地压在秒针上，在寂静中有节奏的踩着节拍。亚马乌罗提的市民还在微茫的梦乡中，静待初醒的瞬间。有早起的飞鸟扑棱着飞过枝头，颤得木枝抖落零星几片熬不进初春的紫色花瓣。娇嫩的它们就这么飘飘然地乘风坠落，如羽毛亲吻在那人的脸颊上。

也就是在此时，爱梅特塞尔克捕捉到了那人细微的变动。很遗憾的，那因痒意而轻颤的面部肌肉，和不自觉勾起的小指并不擅长隐瞒主人的小秘密。

“起来吧，还想装睡到什么时候。”

地上的那人一动不动。

爱梅特塞尔克在面具下翻了一个白眼，抬脚就要走。

“早安！”

那人的上半身就这么倏然地坐了起来，充满光彩的招呼声伴随着她张开的双臂，好像在讨要一个‘好久不见’的拥抱。

爱梅特塞尔克望着她，望着那人白色面具下翘起的嘴角和那人因情绪高涨而越发炫目的灵魂颜色。他不知怎么的，感到有一丝恐慌伴随着难耐的疼痛在他心脏的某一角蛰伏。他没有过这种情绪，他也不应该有这样的心思。

天色渐明，晨曦乖巧地贴合在那人的侧脸上，映得白面具越发苍白。于是爱梅特塞尔克皱了皱眉头，弯下腰伸手要去触碰那人。难得的，给她一个拥抱也好，他暗自放纵的想着，反倒忽略了自己发紧的喉间——

他是那么的急迫。

时光的流沙再次坍塌了一角，眼见本应被他拥住的人轻巧如风地从他的臂膀间钻了出去。她像只调皮的猫，黑袍上沾了些许青草，一边背过手对男人说道：

“快让我看看你有没有偷懒不锻炼！跟上！”

不等爱梅特塞尔克烦躁地怒吼出声，那人便仿若乘着卷入庭院的风，伴着落花和晨露的气息消失的无影无踪。顿时空无一人的公园里只有被压出一道人形的草坪证明那人曾经存在过。被留在原地的那个男人则必须努力压制自己的不安感，才能不去用手掌覆上那切实的余温。

天际逐渐泛白，温热的微熹映在爱梅特塞尔克的侧脸上，几乎让他一半的身躯覆盖在淡漠的阴影里。他反射性的想躲避那尚且微弱的日光，却不知道为什么。他想怒斥那家伙，告诉她他根本没有时间给她这么胡闹。

为什么？一向聪明又自信的爱梅特塞尔克并不知道。他只知道他必须迈开步伐追逐那渐渐泛蓝的苍穹。他深信他必须超越那流逝的速度，于是他闭上眼在千万条色彩斑斓的线中——

找到你了。

弹指之间，空间被以太暴力似的撕咬开来，年轻的爱梅特塞尔克粗暴地挤进去那一望无际的漆黑之中。他飞速的前进着，什么也无法干扰他去分辨那条清晰的踪迹。但越是追，他却越发清醒。

就像是黑暗才能指引他走向真实一般。

不知过了多久，直到漆黑迎来尽头，他从撕裂的空间中闯出来，平稳地落在了亚马乌罗提城郊的一座山丘上。日光灼得爱梅特塞尔克的眼刺痛不已，此刻的他不知何时褪去了旧时光里的那件黑袍。

男人站在那里，穿着那件几乎令他厌倦到痛恶的军装，就这么把那依然挂在他脸上的红面具摘下来。

现在他明白了。

眼前的景色美得惊心动魄，是那人站在山丘顶端的一棵古树下。一阵强风掀翻那人的兜帽，倾泻而出摇曳在风中的是那人银白色的长发。

爱梅特塞尔克怀念那个人，想念至他整个人都要碎裂为止。

少女对他自信又烂漫的笑，摘下了自己的面具，展露出那双碧绿色的双眼。只见她右手将面具利落抛入空中，庞大的以太便在顷刻间内破茧而出。满山丘冰辉乍现，霎那间原本碧绿的草地硬生凝结成冰霜，随着冰碎的脆响一朵朵开出了遍野的剔透百合。

空气中有飘散的冰屑，如飞倦了般刻印在爱梅特塞尔克的眼里。

然后飞雪迎来了初春，晨曦的光柱如涌而至，在那人的身后如灼烧的星火，绚烂又圣洁。少女踏着百合花丛向他漫步走来，手里捧着一束淡蓝色的花束，任由光辉雕饰她如梦似幻的轮廓。

“你不会知道我都看到了什么。”她一边走着一边轻快地说，仿佛看不见爱梅特塞尔克逐渐崩毁的外躯壳。

“下回你应该多和我出去走走！外头的世界可比博物馆或辩论馆生动得多。有星夜，荒野，晴雪和大海...”

爱梅特塞尔克伫立在那里，倾听那人用最为温柔的声色形容那些景色。但他却什么也没有看见。他只被允许看见漫天陨落的星石，如坠入炼狱般焚烧的亚马乌罗提，一位位自愿走向死亡的人民——

还有分裂成碎块的她。

“瞧我在说什么，你今后肯定会很忙。”那人踱步到了爱梅特塞尔克的跟前，眉眼间的笑意洁白如雪，她就这么仰着头看着他。她将那束花轻柔地放进爱梅特塞尔克的怀里，任由对方用目光小心翼翼的描绘自己，仿佛她脆弱地即将融化在这日光之中。

“我很想念你们。”他低哑地说道，垂下的头望进那人碧绿的眼。岁月夺走了他落泪的能力，狠狠的撕裂了他的坚韧，却没有带走他内心的思念。他每一刻每一秒，每一个呼吸都仿佛活在浓厚的泥潭里，却不能泄露分毫自己的孤独。

这世间再也无人能去替他分担那份失望，再也无人能去注视他的哀恸。

“我也想念你们。” 那人带着笑意的眼深深地回望他，就这么轻声说道。她踮起脚尖，闭上眼将自己的额头抵上爱梅特塞尔克的额间。

爱梅特塞尔克想去拥抱她，但是他的双臂中躺着花束。他闭上眼，渴望哪怕再多一瞬间也好，就让他停留在这里吧。那人的手抚上他的手背，他们一同捧着那束花，就让时间停留在这里——从此世间再没有末日，再没有牺牲和永恒的孤寂。

就让他们成为光，化为暗，在这天地之间相拥着迎接黎明。

夺目的曙光在他们之间绽开，冰百合在破晓的恩泽下溶解。他们拥有着彼此，那人始终带着温柔的笑意，一如既往的义无反顾：

“祝贺你，新任爱梅特塞尔克。” 她的话语像是诅咒，也像是枷锁，但是她却什么也不知道。因为她从来不在这里，或是哪里，这一切只不过是爱梅特塞尔克的回忆。

百合脆裂在他们的脚边，蓝色的勿忘草花束间是她披散的银发，如星河般柔静恬美。

“祝贺你，哈迪斯。”

她最终用道晚安的语气，这么对他说道。

有如冰晶炸裂成屑的声响，摔碎了坚不可摧的器皿留下伤痕累累的裂纹，也震散了回忆的迷雾。

爱梅特塞尔克扶着额，坐起了身。

他方才坐在一颗枯树上睡着了，巨树所在的山丘底下是沉没至海底的亚马乌罗提。

今天溺亡的孤城也在悲哀地轮回着，深海依旧永生永世的暗无天日。爱梅特塞尔克在这里守着虚像，等着那瑕疵品，却也不曾指望就此沉溺于失去的过去。

他只是做了一个关于过去的梦。曙光之中，他梦见了那个人唤起他的真名。梦醒时分，他想起了他究竟有多么爱旧时光里那些稀松平常的日子。

“我乃完全之人，坐镇于爱梅特塞尔克之位。” 

他独自一人喃喃地说给深海的微风听，仿佛在麻木地告诫自己那般。时光并没有为他带来解脱，只是一味的用绝望浇灌期望，用阴鸷灌溉执着。

就这样，日复一日，他背负着一切走下去。他没有一刻忘却自己的同胞。

他也没有一刻停止思念那个人。

于是今夜终究也不过是上万年的思念中，又一个平凡无奇的夜晚。


End file.
